Tes larmes
by kimi-ebi
Summary: Bel et Fran sont envoyés en mission par Xanxus. Ils sont attaqués et Bel est enlevé. Lorsque Fran le retrouve, le prince est très mal en point et son associé essaiera de lui rendre le sourire et de lui faire oublier sa captivité. Triste. Slash. Thème dur. ABANDONNEE... désolée.


_Titre : Tes larmes._

_Disclaimer : Bel et Fran ne sont pas à moi, malheureusement. Ils appartiennent tous deux au manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn de Akira Amano._

_Rating : T (aux plus jeunes d'entre vous : ne venez pas). _

_Personnages : Bel et Fran._

_Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort._

_Bonjour à tous ! C'est la première fois que j'écris sur le manga Reborn et j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !_

**_Attention ! _**_A__lternance de points de vue (POV) entre Bel et Fran._

**_Attention ! _**_Référence à un viol et à des scènes violentes bien que non décrites (sinon le rating serait M et non T)._

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV Bel :<span>**

Des couloirs, toujours.

Un dédale de couloirs sans fin dont les murs m'étouffent. Je discerne à peine les couleurs. Tout est sombre et aucune fenêtre ne vient éclairer les lieux. Je parviens seulement à voir, à la lueur des petites ouvertures qui apparaissent parfois, semblables à des meurtrières, mon ombre se découper sur le sol nu et terne. Je la vois bouger, courir. Je la contemple comme si elle ne m'appartenait pas. Comme si une autre personne fuyait à ma place, comme si mon esprit refusait d'admettre la sombre réalité.

À mes oreilles seuls résonnent les échos de ma course affolée. J'entends mes pieds qui foulent le sol retomber lourdement à terre. Mon esprit est envahi par le sifflement de ma respiration haletante. Je suis essoufflé, mais je ne dois pas m'arrêter. Cette seule perspective suffit à me faire frissonner. Je sais ce qui arrivera si on me retrouve. Et c'est pourquoi je me force à ignorer mon corps qui n'en peut plus, mes jambes qui souffrent le martyr et menacent de me laisser tomber à chaque instant, et c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je maudis les échos de ma course qui résonnent contre les parois de ce labyrinthe. De cette prison sombre et effrayante.

Cette prison qui sera peut-être le seul témoin de mon déclin.

L'ombre à mes côtés continue sa course. Ses jambes foulent le sol, animées par une sorte d'énergie du désespoir. Je la vois foncer tête baissée, sans savoir ce qui l'attend plus loin. Je remarque qu'elle hésite à chaque croisement, alors qu'elle guette un éventuel ennemi.

Mais il n'y a guère plus que le silence.

Ce silence écrasant qui me fait suffoquer un peu plus à chaque seconde. Ce silence qui plane au-dessus de ma tête comme une épée de damoclès. Ce silence dans lequel je risque ma vie à chaque instant.

Soudain : un mouvement brusque, à ma droite.

Je fais volte-face, haletant. Face à moi, un long couloir plongé dans la pénombre. J'attends, presque tétanisé par la peur. Puis je recule inconsciemment. Ma tête et mon dos heurtent un mur froid. Je frissonne, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec la température.

Quelque chose vient de bouger devant moi; j'en suis presque certain. Tandis que je fixe les ténèbres, tremblant, je porte ma main à ma ceinture, avant de me rappeler que mes couteaux m'ont été ôtés à mon arrivée dans cet enfer. Sans défense. C'est ce que je serais en cas d'affrontement. Seul. Une proie facile, même si ça me fait mal au cœur de l'admettre.

J'entends un rire qui résonne comme un glas qui me glace des pieds à la tête. Puis une voix, aigüe, horrible, résonne à mes oreilles :

« Te voilà enfin, mon petit prince. Tu ne peux plus t'échapper. La chasse est terminée. »

Nouveau mouvement dans mon champ de vision. Une silhouette se découpe à présent nettement dans la pénombre. Un homme mince, emmitouflé dans une cape sombre. La peau de son visage est si pâle qu'elle semble briller dans l'obscurité. Tout comme les dents pointues qui s'élèvent tels des fers de lance dans une large bouche au rictus effrayant.

Il se rapproche.

Sa démarche est sûre et régulière. Il prend son temps. Lentement, je vois sa main se tendre vers mon visage, comme dans la séquence d'un film au ralenti.

Puisant dans mes dernières ressources, je bondis hors de son champ d'action. Je reprends ma course, haletant, les jambes incroyablement lourdes. Le silence effrayant a laissé place aux échos d'une course effrénée derrière moi. Je refuse de me retourner, mais je sais qu'il se rapproche. Je me sens défaillir lorsque des doigts se pausent sur mon épaule, avant de la saisir brusquement tandis que je sens un coup entre les omoplates.

Je tombe, m'écrase lourdement à terre. J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe que déjà des mains puissantes me relèvent violemment et m'envoient m'écraser contre un mur. Je reste écroulé à son pied, appuyé contre ce dossier de fortune, la douleur envahissant peu à peu mes membres.

Ma joue frémit lorsqu'un souffle froid vient se heurter à ma peau pâle. Une main me relève le menton brutalement, m'oblige à regarder le village pâle à seulement quelques centimètres au-dessus de moi, à plonger mon regard dans des yeux limpides et froids, des yeux où danse une flamme semblable à celle qui consume un prédateur d'excitation lorsqu'il a enfin coincé sa proie.

Il sourit.

Ce rictus cruel me met mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression que ses dents pointues s'apprêtent à déchiqueter ma peau à chaque instant. Je devine qu'il cherche la meilleure manière de me faire souffrir. Son expression devient plus dure, ses lèvres s'étirent davantage tandis que ses yeux brillent soudain plus intensément. Je comprends alors qu'il a trouvé. Sa façon de me torturer. Je ne connais que trop bien cette expression, et ce pour l'avoir moi-même affiché à de nombreuses reprises. J'éprouve à présent ce qu'ont ressenti mes victimes lorsque j'étais face à elle. Je m'aperçois que c'est beaucoup moins amusant... quand on est de l'autre côté.

Il plonge sa main dans sa poche, en ressort un long couteau à la pointe effilée. Je frémis. Mes yeux suivent la lame qui s'approche doucement de ma gorge. Je sens le métal froid posé contre ma peau. La scène semble alors se figer. Seul résonne le souffle saccadé de ma respiration encore sifflante tandis qu'il se penche doucement vers moi et murmure à mon oreille :

« Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit... »

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens, mais appuie légèrement sa lame contre ma gorge. Je sens une fine coupure s'ouvrir, ainsi qu'une légère pointe de douleur traverser ma peau. Un liquide chaud coule le long de mon cou, s'engouffre dans le col de ma chemise. Je sens cette chaleur contre ma poitrine, et elle ne parvient qu'à me faire trembler davantage.

Il ôte le couteau de ma gorge. Il sait que le message est passé, que je ne tenterais rien, quoi que j'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de vivre la suite si j'avais su. Il se penche de nouveau vers moi, pose une main sur mon torse et, de l'autre, il effleure ma joue. Je frissonne. Il susurre quelques mots à mon oreille, des mots qui me transpercent aussi sûrement que s'ils avaient été les pointes aiguisées de lances. Des mots qui suffiront à me faire trembler longtemps encore après cet épisode de ma vie.

Il murmure :

« Mon petit Bel, comme tu as la peau douce. Ça me donne envie de croquer dedans. »

Et alors commence l'enfer.

* * *

><p><em>Bon alors, je ne vous garantis rien pour ce qui est du rythme de publication puisque j'écris lorsque j'ai de l'inspiration. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les futurs éventuels retards. Désolée...<em>

_Sinon, comment avez-vous trouvé ? C'est court mais... une petite review ?_


End file.
